The Coming End
by reggiewolfpro
Summary: It's a new light for Coraline after defeating the Other Mother. However with her and her friends setting out on new adventures, Coraline holds an unforgotten dream and an unwanted attachment to the Beldam. Eventually, Coraline is set to understand the true bringing of the Other World.


**..:: Chapter One - Ones' to Arrive ::..**

Pain was surging in and out as she ran faster than she has ever accomplished, regardless if her lungs could collapse at any moment. Her breathing was heavy and her legs were aching for each sprint. All she wanted was to get away from everything. Panicking every time she stumbled or tripped, only to shoot back to her feet and continue her attempting escape from this so-called real world. This imperfect world… for this other world.

Finally a sign of hope; a chunk of the world that had failed to be completed; a blank white universe you can say… it was for now the girl's only safe point. The forest became gradiently whiter, much like an unfinished coloring book. Trees were now just thinning outlines until even they too were absorbed by her haven.

Her knees slammed on the empty ground and she rolled on her back to gain her breather. However, that was just the beginning. Even relaxing felt torturous; every part of her was burning as well as beating with the metronome of her heart, which was quite rapid. Something in her must've pull or expanded after that run and although she wasn't exactly sure what is was; her greatest pain came from under her right lung.

She closed her eyes as she laid there. Her panting soon as restful as the quiet sea, she was finally at peace…

Her eyes latched opened. A loud cracking sound brought her back to her weaken legs. Her heart was racing again, preparing the motivation to get her to dash in the opposite direction of this source. This however was different; she was surrounded by the sound. What was she to do if she wasn't sure where the sound was truly coming from? This white dimension forced heavy echoes, from above and below. Could it be from behind? No, nothing was there.

The girl brought herself to become dizzy; she was spinning at all directions, just so she could spot something unknown. Her eyes were barely focused when she saw it. Like a bullet, a thin black crack was jetting its way toward her. She couldn't react quickly enough, but that made no difference. Just as the fissure reached inches away from her, it forked around her.

The low cracking roared louder now that she and the source were in direct contact. The lightning shaped fault line widen… She was falling. The black hollow dept was going to consume her. The girl was pleading with only her screams; unfortunately, she could not be heard, not in this world at least…

The Other World was erupting as well as morphing once it leeched its victim…

Coraline felt really tired, yet a light sudden whiplash disturbed her. Her eyes popped open to find herself rested in the passengers' seat. She looked to see her mother sitting behind the wheel, holding her usual demeanor look on her face.

She had just awakened in her parent's Volkswagen, stopped at a red-light. Taps of heavy water was pouring all over the top of the roof, while the warm air the cars' heater provided kept them cozy through this rainy trip. It was until her mother took a quick glance at Coraline, she realized her daughter was awake.

"Stay up, will ya'? We're already half way there." Her mother said unemotionally, returning her focus to the crossroad. Coraline rubbed her eyes. Every part of her wanted to defect her mother's orders and just return to sleep. She turned to look out her side window with her elbow resting on its sill, counting each drop of water that rammed the glass surface. "…You hear me?" her mother broke the silent.

"Yes!" Coraline murmured, "I wasn't sleeping…" She was just really bored. Mornings are usually like that for her, however, her mother thought otherwise.

"You wouldn't be sleeping if you've only went to bed on time, like you're suppose to-"

"Mom, please just stop, I get it!" Coraline fires back to her mom's daily criticism, wanting her mother to hear the annoyed tone in her voice. It seems to have work. All her mother could respond with was her sigh, which was an equivalent to her 'Alright, fine' attitude.

The green-light finally gave her mother the go-ahead, which she then prompt the gas, steering the car towards the left. The rest of the way to school was a silent awkward ride. Just the sound of raindrops, followed by the window wipers pivoting back-and-forth. It might've been a less annoying ride if only she woke up on time and her mother not started pestering her to skip breakfast because it was late.

Lately it hasn't been that easy as she hoped for. Coraline thought that after learning her lesson with the Other World, she would learn to truly appreciate the life that she had been given by her real mom and dad. However, it's nothing more than the same. The difference is she had only one friend to hang out with, as oppose to two. Although Wybie Lovat was a nice kid, he remained annoying as usual and his habit of being weird made it too embarrassing to call him a 'friend'. None the less, she respected him.

The car slowed to a halt just in front of the school's gates. All the students were obviously in class. The willow-like trees nearly peaked to the top of the two-story bricked building; the rain rendered the concrete sidewalk to a deep pewter color, and the wind now just picking up.

"Give me a sec, I'll write up a note for you." Her mother said softly, scavenging for a piece of paper in the glove department. Coraline didn't feel like sitting there while her mother wrote some lame excuse. She hoisted her messenger bag and opened the door to a cold morning rainy breeze. "Coraline, wait!"

"I'm already tardy; I'll just go as it is." Coraline replied with a sour tone.

"Alright, go," Her mother shot back; clearly, she was getting annoyed herself. "I'll pick you up after school-"

"…Don't bother!" She took in the fallen particles as she was stepping into the heavy morning rain.

"What if it rains later?" Mel called to her daughter before the door could be shut, her voice barely seeping through the sound of the rain.

"Well, I'll just have to walk home in the rain then, Thank you!" Coraline said using hers hands to gesture her story before she shut the door behind her and rushing to get inside the school. She was too irritated to care what her mother was thinking at the moment, just wanting nothing more than to get on with her day and not worry about any of it.

She barged through the thick wooded double doors where she was welcomed with a healthy warm temperature and a hallway, dead empty, for easy passage. From the outside, the school appeared as an intimidating old building. Internally however, the school presented itself beyond refurbished to be a modernized learning facility. Everything within this layout of the campus was nearly new, from carpet on every inch of floor, classroom furniture, and internet connection. Although the campus is wireless, cell phones cannot be used, literally. The school had static nets installed in its walls to disrupt signals coming in, out, or even within the building to keep students from talking or texting with their phones during class.

She walked the carpet filled hallways to her first class, that no doubt she was already labeled tardy. The wax floor of her old Pontiac Middle School would've made it worse for her, as it always felt like any step with wet shoes could easily be a slip.

Coraline turned her final corner and spotted her first class, History Class! It wasn't a joyful class for her, but what can you do? She reached to open her way in, when she spotted a note in the door's thin rectangular window. On the marker written note, read…

"My class and I will currently remain at the Library for 1st and 2nd Period!"

Coraline narrowed her eyes. She reached out to grasp the chrome hook knob just to be sure, but it would not allow her to unlock it. All Coraline could give was a sigh. Now having to steer herself to the middle of the school to get to the library. Coraline wondered if it might have been less rough if she gotten up earlier, but she threw it from her thoughts, only because it reminded her about her mother.

Coraline went through another set of double doors, which belonged to the library and indeed her class was there. The students were scattered around within the columns and aisles, scanning the shelves for particular books.

Her teacher spotted Coraline as she entered and gave her a brief description of the assignment. He was a tall yet thin fellow with a checkered vest and was clean-shaven. One thing he had a habit with was his over-explanations, because either he ignored or forgot about Coraline's late arrival, he did not mark her truancy.

Apparently, they had to select a history subject of their own and develop a report from it, simple enough, she thought to herself. She wondered where she could start with. Perhaps the Lewis and Clark Expedition would be a good start for her, as she felt it related to her the most.

Coraline was a self-proclaimed explorer who often had her our set expeditions around her new home which was surrounded by forest, hills, and many other unmarked terrain. Once Coraline went so far out into the forest and spotted a swamp with an old tree house. However, it was dark when she got there so she really wasn't sure if there really was a swamp or a tree house. Could be her imagination for all she knew. It was still a fun adventure, Coraline would not at all doubt.

Coraline headed to find her book on Lewis and Clark then she spotted a familiar person walking through the bookshelves. Coraline started her search at a random aisle; she was not even sure which section she was waltzing through. She fiddled with the spine of the books with the tip of her fingers as she passed by them, not reading any of the titles. Arbitrarily, she plucked a book from the shelf and opened the pages. What book she selected? She did not know, nor did she care. Coraline was only pretending to be active just so she could get a glimpse of this someone close by.

She nudged to her right a bit, so she was able to sneak a peek from the side of the bookshelf. Coraline spotted him again. He was presented with dirty blonde hair that added well with his handsome structured face. He was looking at a book about some U.S President.

Coraline imagined the teen wearing nice loose jeans and a Michigan State Football jersey... or was it a Baseball jersey? She wasn't sure which sports jersey it was, or whether Michigan State even had a Baseball team as long as it looked good on him and substituted the bland school uniform.

"Hey, Caroline," came a smooth voice.

Coraline jolted and her skin crawled. The cute boy was right in front of her. She was unaware that he came this close to her or that he mispronounced 'Coraline'. She shelved her randomly selected book back in place and straightened herself up. He was taller than she was, by a least a few inches.

"Um…" was all Coraline could manage.

"Can you put this in that shelf right behind you, since you're kinda in the way?" He said.

Coraline slowly look down at the book for a moment, backs up, and then nods. She took the book and wrapped an arm around it. She looked back up to see the same boy, now looking rather perplexed.

"So, Will." Coraline said. "What are you gonna write about?"

The boy was a bit hesitated to answer that. He appeared to be trying his best to get over that stare Coraline was giving him. "I'm… not sure, I'm still looking around."

"I know a few books you could… maybe take a look at…" Coraline fidgety tried to suggest, even though she had absolutely no idea what on earth she was talking about.

Will chuckled. "No thanks, I just need you to move aside so I can find something."

"…Oh," Coraline said. Hurt, but she was not going to allow her emotion alter her expression. She moved aside as ordered and he passed by without even a thanks. Coraline wasn't sure what to think. She just made an absolute fool of herself. Coraline now began to wonder if anyone else seen or heard what happened. What if people made fun of her because of it? Is Will the kind of person who would laugh about it with his friends?

"Coraline," Called another voice.

Coraline straighten up again, she was really beginning to hate this startling habit. She looked up to see her teacher.

"Class is going to end soon. Do you have a subject to write about?" He asked.

Coraline was blanked. 'What subject?' That's when it hit her. She was supposed to search for a history book for her report.

"Uh, Yeah," Coraline cheered somewhat. "It's right here!" Indicating the book she was already holding for Will.

"Well, okay. What or who is it about?" He asks joyfully.

"Uh…" Coraline pulled the book from under her arm. The front had no name; it just had a wide photo of an old black and white Presidential figure. Instead, she turned the book and spotted the title from its thick spine. "Calvin Coolidge, Together a Divided Nation." Coraline read out loud to her teacher.

"Alright, very well then," Her teacher chanted. He walked passed Coraline only the pause and look back. "Oh and I expect that you arrive on schedule next time."

Coraline blinked and stood for a good few seconds before replying.

"…Yes sir, I'll try to do that," said Coraline after the long pause, hoping she did not sound bored. Just as she said those words, the bell rang across the school. The teacher tried calling the rest of his students to gather round for a last minute class meeting of some kind, but the students were mousing about, trying to escape to the hallway.

"Alright boys and girls, be sure to check out those books at the front counter and I hope that you all finish those reports before the end of Spring Break.," he said while holding up his arms to help attract their attention. "…So when you return from break next week, I need you to remember to turn in both the finish print and the rough draft to maximize your grade. Twenty-Five Hundred words minimum! Alright, you guys can go on to your next class."

"Twenty-Five Hundred words!? Oh my goodness!" Complained a random student.

Coraline check her book out (although she wished she were more involved in her search) and exit the library to a crowding hallway. Her Algebra class definitely felt dragged out, whereas Language Arts placed her right at home for Coraline. From there, the rowdy day went gliding by with eagerness roaming amongst her peers.

During lunch, a lot of the student body discussed with one another about how they were going to spend their Spring Break. Some planned to leave the state of Oregon to either Washington State to drown in the constant raining or to California to fry to death.

Coraline stood in line with a brown foam tray and plastic utensils ready in hand, her physique rather weak from all the classes. This was perhaps the most torturous moment she had to go through, as she had not eaten breakfast this morning. She had her eye on the golden fried chicken, a warm sized honey biscuit, and mashed potato glazed with rich gravy. After several minutes of waiting, she greedily retrieved her choices and paid her fee.

She took a quick glance at the window only to see the weather was still gloomy and rainy. Students usually were freely accepted to eat outside at the school's courtyard. However due to dodgy circumstance, students were regulated indoors.

Coraline headed to her usual indoor lunch spot: a hallway near a soda machine. She plopped a dollar into the machine and selected a cola brand to go with her lunch. As she grabbed her bottled soda, Wybie, an odd postured individual, came with a brown bag in his grasp.

"You're not buying lunch?" Coraline asked as she sat on the ground, her back against the wall.

"Nah," Wybie replied, "… but I didn't think they were gonna serve anything good today!" He too inserted a dollar in the machine's slot. "If I'd knew, I would've brought more than a dollar." Wybie took an orange brand soda and sat beside Coraline.

"Well…" Coraline wanted to say something before being interrupted.

"Unless you lend me some money," Wybie pleaded with a wide smile on his face. "I'll pay you back when we get home!"

Coraline itched her chin for a moment before smirking. "W' Okay, if you wanna wait through all that!" Coraline pointed with her pinky, Wybie turned his head to see. The crowd of gray uniforms was broad with hungry students, the line's length had stretched across the cafeteria and snaked a corner to the opposite hallway. The sight of large amount of people had Wybie's jaw slowly glide open (this remained Coraline of an elevator for some reason).

"Never mind," Wybie said. He stared down at his paper bag and popped it open, obviously disappointed. Wybie pulled out a heavily rapped sandwich, a pack of gummy worms, a very small pear, and for some reason a dirt-clod.

"H' Why is that in there?" Coraline chuckled. She reached to take it from Wybie. It was dried up and bits of it broke apart.

"Granma must be losing her mind." Suggest Wybie in a joking manner.

"So is my Mom!" Coraline counter with a broader smile. "She went completely insane this morning."

"Is that so?" Wybie replied.

"Mm' hmm…" Coraline hummed with mashed potatoes in her mouth. Taking in food was the best thing all day; she could almost feel the goose bumps with every flavor she consumed.

"So…" Wybie seemed nervous to ask. "What did you do?"

Coraline was pleased with the question for some reason; perhaps she really wanted to get it all off her back after a long day of drowsy hunger.

"I just woke up late… but my mom has nothing to do with it really." Coraline looked up to see Wybie's concern face. She lowered her voice so that only Wybie could hear, "You see I've been having these dreams… weird dreams… you know, that Other World that I've told you about."

Wybie nodded. "So is the Other Mother… I dunno, sneaking into your mind or something?"

It sounded a bit ridiculous hearing that from Wybie. "I don't think so. She's never been able to do that before, so I doubt it. But I'm starting to think that maybe my time in the Other World is starting to effect me some how." Coraline was bending and cracking the very tip of her foam tray as she recollected her thoughts. "That or I just can't stop thinking about it."

"Did you see her there?" Wybie sounding really worried.

"No," She admitted. "I've never saw her there before. All I could remember was I was just running."

"Running?" Wybie's eyes narrow. "-From what?"

"…I'm not sure exactly," Coraline lowered her head and whispered, "All I could think of was running from the real world."

"You're not planning on going back, are you?" Wybie said alarmingly.

"No!" Coraline concluded. "I'm not even thinking of going to that hell hole. Not after all the stuff that happened. Besides, the key is in the well, remember?"

Wybie had shown a sign of relieve. Wybie hasn't been able to get those jittered off his mind. The last thing he wanted was another hand eerily made of sewing needles jabbing him. Wybie once complained that he may have saw one stalking outside his window while he slept. Coraline sensed a joke possibly to follow up but Wybie seemed convinced he saw it.

The two sat there, hoping for this Other World thought would drift away. Of course, that did come true. As Coraline and Wybie were eating, a group of girls came up to them. Coraline was not sure who they were exactly as she herself was particularly new on campus.

"Hey, aren't you Caroline?" One of the girls said, pointing at her direction.

"No…" Coraline stated, her eyes narrowing. "It's Cor-aline!" This was definitely a habit. Unlike most people who are uncomfortable saying their own name, Coraline was pretty much force to every time.

"Sorry, but Will just told us that you tried to flirt with him in First Period. Is that true?" She asked.

"Hu' Wha-?" Coraline sprang to her feet in panic. She immediately felt her blood rushing to her cheeks. Her legs were shaking at the knees.

The girls almost had that spark of gossipers. They had gleaming eagerness in their eyes. "Well, is it true?" One of them asked again. Based on their expression they didn't mean any harm, just riddled with curiosity.

"Uh…" Coraline's mind stopped. For her, it was as though the whole world was watching her. Worse, eavesdropping, where she wouldn't be able to see those who spoke behind her back. She could detect a bead of sweat gliding just beside her left eye.

Load ringing struck the cafeteria and the rush of students aching to file out. Coraline quickly turned and threw her bag over her shoulder. She sped walked to dispose her remaining food (sad she wasn't able to eat it all) before stalking away. Coraline desperately fled to save herself further humiliation.

The rest of the remaining school hours were haunting. Every class, she would duck her face into her textbook and pretend to herself that she wasn't there. Coraline had gotten paranoid, believing everyone at school knew what happed between her and Will at the library (even though nothing did happen).

"How could I've been so stupid?" Coraline whispered gloomily to herself at the end of school. The sky was still a deep gray and light drops of rain was patting were ever they fell. Parents were picking up their children as Coraline sat at the front steps. She waited until nearly all of the carpools of student started home before walking to the front gate. Her mom hadn't arrived for her. Coraline demanded her mother not to do so after all. It was cold, but Coraline didn't seem to care.

She rested her back on the brick wall of the gate and waited. Moisture could barely seep through her uniform. She only allowed herself to look up when a car would pass by, followed by the sound of water that waved after them.

Moments passed when an odd rattling sound buzzed over. A sudden scraping in front of Coraline brought her out of the sorrowing twilight. Wybie had skit to a halt on his bike; not particularly tricked out in Coraline's view. It was finished with red and black tiger stripes and bared unnecessary rusty looking props to give people the impression of a motorbike.

"So…" Wybie said, looking at the surrounding environment. "Your mom's not picking you up?"

Coraline barely shook her head. She folded her arms and looked out at the vanishing point of the road where her mother would usually take to get here.

"Well, how 'bout I give you a ride home then." Wybie suggest charmingly, taking a glimpse at the sky. "It's about to rain again."

She already knew this; it's been sprinkling for quite some time now. Coraline just felt a drop on her cheek. She stares at Wybie's bike with a sigh and whispered with a husky voice, "Thanks." Although her feelings were still hooded, no doubt she felt deeply appreciated.

At least someone cared.

Coraline moved in to sit in between the high bars in front of the bike. It was always uncomfortable. Wybie said that he would get some pegs to make it easier for her, but he seems quite forgetful.

"I'll get some pegs when I get the chance, okay," Wybie implied.

"Of course," She said, actually able to chuckle.

Wybie rode them home; the smell of moisture was everywhere, from the grass, trees, and roads. The cool air breezed through her hair and for once, she was beginning to feel happy.

Coraline closed her eyes and imagined she was flying as they were riding downhill, picking up speed. It was a remarkable feeling. She saw the clouds in her mind in various shapes and hues, drifting ever so slightly in different directions. The fireflies, butterflies, and dragonflies all were so large and speeding by.

"Coraline?" Wybie's voice echoed throughout Coraline's daydream. She was brought back from her occupied mind and back to the real world.

"Yeah," She respond softly, unable to turn back to look at Wybie.

"Uh…" Wybie was hesitant, but he manages to push forward. "What did those girls mean during lunch? W- What happened in First Period with you and Will?"

"Nothing happened," hissed Coraline, her blood pressure was surging. She couldn't believe Wybie actually asked her this question. Just when she started to feel enlighten by his company. But now-

"So Will made it all up, do you think?" Wybie ask more timidly. His pedaling was slowing.

For a moment, Coraline thought about it. "I guess so." She said simply, but even so, she pushed the limits to the story. "I dunno, maybe he likes me." There was a long pause.

"You- don't like him back, do you?" asked Wybie. Something resonated in his voice.

"… I – don't know him." Coraline finally said. She looked down at the moving road below.

"Well its good you don't," Wybie sounded please. "It's that he's kind of a jerk, ya' know." Coraline couldn't agree more. Will told his friends about a loser girl trying to flirt with him. She still couldn't get it out of her head.

They arrived to familiar territories: the Pink Palace, where Coraline lived. The Pink Palace was an old house built about a hundred years ago. Coraline jumped off the bike just as Wybie hit the brakes. Her mother's car was here, so obviously she followed Coraline's orders.

"So what're you doing for Spring Break?" asked Wybie, dismounting from his bike and walking alongside it.

"I dunno. Maybe just sit home a watch TV or something." Coraline felt winded, or rather agitated. "Can you believe we still don't have cable?"

"I got cable… Well, the living room has most of the special service features, but my TV still has a standard package, really." Wybie ducked his head as he usually does when he's not in school.

Wybie dropped his bike at the bottom step as the two walked up the wooden porch. There was a package and a collection of mail right at Coraline's front door. She swung down to pick them up in her arms. There was no need to read the addresses from the package; Mr. Bobinsky was boasting about how it was late, which automatically meant it might have belonged to him. As for the remaining mail, Coraline skimmed through and saw that they were all for Miss Spinks and Miss Forcible. She turned to Wybie.

"You mind?" she asked kindly.

"You- want me to help?" Wybie responded shyly, scratching his chest. Coraline thought Wybie perhaps wanted nothing more than rid to those school uniforms.

Coraline held out the brown package, "Just take this to Mr. B and I'll-"

"Mr. B?" Wybie stuttered quickly, "I- I can't go up there, he's p-probably still mad about those beets I took from him." He began to move in an odd way, a sign of fear of some kind.

"Oh, Wybie," murmured Coraline, rolling her eyes. She readjusts herself awkwardly to hand Wybie the envelopes instead. "Here then; take these to Miss Spinks and Forcible… or did you tick them off too?"

"Nah, nah, I've got it," Wybie mumbled, looking around nervously, perhaps expecting Mr. Bobinsky to jump up from out of nowhere.

Coraline walked up the zigzag pattern stairway of the fire escape toward Mr. Bobinsky's attic home; each step was a metal clank. She didn't knock, instead Coraline reached up to grab on the string of a small bell that hung just beside the door and rang it. She waited… with a loud excitement, the door opened.

"Ah, Coraline," chanted Mr. Bobinsky; hanging upside down from a support beam. "How goes you?"

"I'm fine Mr. B," Coraline smiled. "You have mail." She said, holding the postal above her shoulder like some kind of pizza delivery.

"Ah…" Mr. Bobinsky swung forward to reach out for the package with his long arms. "I wait all week for 'tis, da! Some 'ting for mushkas."

Coraline's curiosity grew greatly. "What's in it?"

"Oh, 'tis been over due. The mushkas become good with the acts and the singing. D'ey become amazing… but not amazing enough. So 'tis do 'de trick!" Mr. Bobinsky cherry dropped beside the strut, landing on both feet evenly and held his chest high.

"What is it?" Coraline had to know. Her smile so wide, her canines were exposed.

"Sorry, cannot say," He respond gravely, but even so, Coraline's excitement was still in motion. "Only trainer should know… 'Tis secret."

"I can't wait to see your guy's performance," Coraline jitter, looking around Mr. Bobinsky's living quarters in hopes to get a glimpse of the mice in practice.

"Da! But 'tis be a while, Coraline." Mr. Bobinsky kneeled down to Coraline's level. "The mushkas have lots to achieve. I plan yard sale too. Help make space for practice."

"I bet the mice are gonna love that," said Coraline looking back at Bobinsky.

"D'ey drive me out of house, 'de mushkas!" Bobinsky said in an almost outraged manner, before lowering his voice back to his casual tone. "But for good reason. Most stuff I sell be old relics from last owner anyhow." Mr. Bobinsky stood straight up again. "Now, Coraline, if you no mind. Mushkas need plenty of training."

"Well okay," said Coraline stepping back out of the door to the platform. "Good luck with the training, Mr. B." She waved him farewell.

"Da svidAn'ya, Coraline," bowed Mr. Bobinsky before artistically shutting his front door.

One thing that Coraline couldn't get off her mind was Mr. Bobinsky planning his yard sale. She was just as interested in what Mr. Bobinsky might put up for sale, hoping to maybe take a good gander. She only manage to put the yard sale aside when she noticed Wybie waiting at the bottom of the step as she head back down; a single letter still in his hand.

"I thought you gave those to Miss Spinks and Miss Forcible," Coraline was quite annoyed Wybie didn't fulfill his duty.

"Yeah well, it's not theirs," Wybie held up the letter, getting a final glance at it, "you must have missed it, because this one's for you!"

Coraline straighten up. A letter for her? Coraline has never gotten any letters before. And how could she have missed it? She rushed down the last steps (skipping most of them) and dash to Wybie for her letter. Excited as she was, Coraline didn't even bother to acknowledge Wybie for pointing out that the envelope had been addressed from her hometown, Pontiac, Michigan.

She tore opened the envelope; yanked out the standard lined paper concealed inside, and unfolded it. There were two different sets of notes on this one letter alone; however, she immediately recognized both penmanship. The first set on top of the paper appeared carefully handwritten (although hard pressed) in cursive.

~Hey Coraline,

How's Oregon doing for you? You don't have to answer that because we have great news. Me and Candy got our parent's permission to visit you in the upcoming weekend. We're flying over your way on late-Friday so we can catch you in your bed-head, Saturday morning. We might bring a few things so that we can help remind you of the good 'ol days. Hope to meet up with some of your new friends too. See you then, crocodile. ~

After reading through the first note, she quickly jump glance to the second. This handwriting was more feminine, with barely manageable markings that appeared as unfinished letters. Coraline had to scroll with her eyes carefully to make out the words.

~Coraline, 'Meh pal.

Good news, read above! That's right we're visiting. Hope your garden is blooming as you said they would when you left. Noah wants to bring all sorts of junk over, but he can't make up his mind. I'm just taking my camera with me. 'Hoping to take loads of photos to cherish the memories and develop duplicates for each of us and your new friends.

P.S: I know your mom and dad loves hogging the computers, but is there a chance you might have an email or something? This letter is probably going to get there by Friday or something.

Much care, Candice and Noah. ~

Coraline smiled from ear to ear, her eyes wide as they can be. This was the best thing that has ever happen for her. She read the letter again just for the heck of it, but other than the letters themselves, the rest of the paper had bits of funny doodles and ink checks. It seemed to have consumed Coraline, until the boy beside her reminded her that he was there.

"Coraline?" said Wybie.

"Yeah," she responded without looking away from the letter.

"Did- did Mr. B by any chance say he was still mad at me?"

"Huh? - uh, yeah," Coraline replied blankly without really thinking about it.

"Oh, okay…," said Wybie, with a tone of disappointment. He hovered his foot over the grass as he waited for Coraline to finish rereading.

Coraline folded her letter back into its envelope and looked up at Wybie, whom appeared to be staring elsewhere. It finally sunk in how much she tends to ignore Wybie a lot of the time; she once too hoped people would take her seriously as well. Coraline felt rather bad about all of it, so she compromised.

"This letter was from my friends," she said cheerfully, keeping her eye on Wybie and holding her face up, "and there coming over to visit me."

Wybie slowly turned to Coraline, staring down at the grass below him. "That's good news," his voice was stiff, "I'm sure you guys have lots to catch up to."

"What're you talking about?" Coraline chuckled, taking a swing at Wybie's arm, "You wanna meet 'em too, don't you?"

Wybie was dumbfounded. He obviously didn't believe Coraline would allow it. "I- I guess. I mean…" Wybie words seemed to have drifted from him.

"Its okay, Wybie, you can hang out with my old friends. They want it that way." Coraline explain to Wybie; her hand clamped on his shoulders. The sudden invitation came as good news for Wybie, and Coraline couldn't be happier to see the joy in his face.

The two friends sat on the porch of Coraline's home, talking about what they could do once her friends arrived. Coraline's mother appeared upset with her as she was walking out to her car, "Why didn't you tell me you were home?" her mother hissed. Although she was mad, Mel did not punish Coraline, as she insists she was too busy. After the parental issue blew aside, the two reengage in discussion of the possibility of exploring more of the worn-out tennis court just on the outskirts of the Pink Palace.

Although the sky remained blanket with gray lumpy clouds, it did grew darker over the time Wybie and Coraline were speaking; they've only realized this when the artificial lights were being lit on. Wybie sat up to retrieve his bike, plead his farewell to Coraline and rode off home.

Hungry, she checked in, not with her parents, but the refrigerator. Just a bit of milk remain, followed by a bowl of peas, a bottle of mustard, and some cheddar cheese wrapped in plastic. Times when the ration of food was low, it usually meant her parents have become very busy to worry about grocery shopping.

Coraline's parents are writers for a garden catalogue called 'Garden Life'. Just recently, they've had a huge agreement with the publisher. Now they work just as productive as usual. There are moments however when her parents would set aside their writing to cater to other things, normally before they begin the next month's issue.

She closed the fridge door to linger to the dining room table and observed the room. After a few months of living at the Pink Palace, the colors of the walls still had a lack of saturated taste to it. Everything about it bothered Coraline. It always looked like the walls were riddled with dust. This graying out left Coraline wondering.

"Hey mom!" she called out, waiting for a response.

"…What?" Her mother's groggy-toned voice drifts from Charlie's studies. Coraline leapt from her seat, snake-turned through the hall to reach her. Coraline's father was in his seat in the study as well, he appeared drained. Her mother was looking over her husband's shoulders, analyzing his report from his two-decade-old computer.

"When are we going paint the walls?" Coraline had to ask abruptly as she entered the room. Their backs turn on Coraline.

"I dunno-" Mel replied dully, taking in her mug of coffee to drink.

"Well, can you at least say we will soon?" Coraline pleaded, "My friends are coming over Friday, and I wanna impress them-"

"Wybie's been over before, Coraline. Why try to impress him if he seen the place already?"

"Mom, it's not Wybie; it's my other friends… you know, Noah and Candice?" Those two names caught her parent's attention. Mel and Charlie looked at Coraline, both with quite the puzzled expression.

"Those two are coming… here?" Mel finally asked pointing down to the floor below her to indicate where here was.

"Yeah, I've been telling you guys about that for weeks now." Coraline dug in her pocket and pulled out the letter, handing it to her parents. It took only a few seconds when her father took it. "I got that today. They've waited for spring break to plan their visit."

Side-by-side, Mel and Charlie read the notes on the paper. Charlie seemed convinced; however, the letter didn't appear to have morph Mel's opinion. It's not that Coraline's mother disliked her old Michigan friends, but she always disapproved of their rowdiness. Both Noah and Candice were embedded in that definition.

"…And you want us to paint the walls for their visit?" Charlie asked with a subtle tone of caution, obviously trying to avoid repercussion with his wife.

"Not really, but wouldn't it be better to come home to a place with some color at least? I mean, I know you don't like people thinking we live in an old dingy house." Coraline was doing her best to convince her parents to put in some effort into sprucing up the place. The only parent Coraline believe to gain support from was her father, but without the approval from her mother, her dad would not budge along.

"Coraline, even though it's officially spring on the calendars; the real spring won't be around for another week or two." Mel stood up straight, taking the letter from Charlie's finger.

"So…"

"So! It'll still be cold! If we paint the walls now, do you wish to sleep in your room with all the windows open, or would rather stay warm and keep them close, but inhale all the paint fumes?"

What kind of question was that? Coraline had a feeling her mother was trying to confuse her in some way. She wasn't going have it. All she wanted was a better presentation for her friends, but instead she's stalemated by her mother's conscience thinking surveys.

"I like the fumes, please!"

"Well, too bad," her mother ranted. "If you look up the toxins in paint fumes online you would know how dangerous it can be- oh," Mel shot her fingers over her mouth, "but wait, we hog the computer too much, don't we."

Coraline's face fell. Her mother was using references from the letter her friends sent her.

Mel passed the letter back to her husband and without looking away from Coraline, "Finish those articles, Charlie, they're due tomorrow." Mel yanked her laptop from the desk, "…And you!" Pointing back at Coraline, "Out of your school clothes and get ready for dinner." She then walked impatiently out the door.

Charlie handed Coraline her letter, sadness were riddled all over his face. "I'll see what I can do, ladybug," he whispered as he pecked a kiss on her forehead before turning away to get back to work.

..:: _To Be Continued_ ::..

* * *

Author's Note: **Thank you all for reading this first chapter of my Coraline Fan Fiction. It was an old piece I put together when the movie was first opened but I never took a hard look at it until recently when I formulated a plot and connected to this story. The plot is far from complete, but I have a fair idea where the story will go from here. It will have plenty of adventure and hopefully I can put out interesting cliffhangers and plot-twist that will have you craving for more.**

**As an added bonus for those who read the book and played the Coraline video game, you'll notice tidbits from those sources (see if you can spot them). Leave a review and critique if you please. I'm happy to get them. Much love.  
**

* * *

**Coraline and its respective Characters are the property of Neil Gaiman. **_**This FanFiction is written under Fair-Use.**_


End file.
